Marvel Avengers Academy
Students ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Avengers Academy Staff ** ** Supporting Characters: * Avengers Academy Staff ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** Resistant Recruits ** S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents ** S.H.I.E.L.D. Operatives ** S.H.I.E.L.D. Personal ** S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruits * * * ** * ** Villains: * ** *** *** *** *** Hydra Bullies *** Hydra Enforcers * ** *** *** *** A.I.M. Scientists * ** ** ** *** *** ** * ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed Klyntar * ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ******* ****** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******** ********* ********** ********** ********* ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********** ********* ********* ****** ***** ***** ***** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** ***** **** *** *** *** **** ***** *** Items: * Iron Man Armor ** Unnamed Armor ** ** Hulkbuster Armor ** ** ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * Odin Force * * * ** * * and * * * * * * * * * Sony Walkman * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * * Ronan Spaceship * Hydra Blimp * Chitauri Spaceships * * * * * * | Story = | Cast = * Adam Montoya as Taskmaster * Adande Thorne as War Machine * Alexandra Daddario as Wasp * Alison Brie as Black Widow * A$AP Rocky as Falcon * Bella Thorne as Tigra * Brandon Winckler as Green Goblin and Miles Morales * Brian Stivale as Venom * Christopher McCann as Spider-Ham * Colton Haynes as Thor * Daniel Moss as Captain Britain * Dave Franco as Iron Man * Dean Panaro as Captain America * Gustavo Sorola as Hawkeye * John Cena as Hulk * JP Kaliark as Vision * Kestin Howard as Lizard * Kiernan Shipka as Spider-Woman * Linnea Sage as Nebula and Agent 13 * Mel Gorsha as Black Cat * Michelle Phan as Jessica Jones * Priyanka Chopra as Ms. Marvel * Quinn Kitmitto as Mary Jane * Toby Turner as Ant Man * Tom Cassell as Loki Creative Team * Allen Warner - Senior Narrative Designer * David Nakayama - Lead Art Designer | Notes = | Trivia = * Armor Wars was an Iron Man storyline. ** It being started by Russian Engineers refers to Crimson Dynamo. * The news report about the Academy considering allowing pets is a reference to the Pet Avengers. * When Loki mentioned that Asgard had many serpents, he may have been referencing Cur Borson, the Midgard Serpent, or Fin Fang Foom. * Rank 3 and 4 Captain America's design is reminiscent to the Commander Rogers uniform. * Captain America's problem with beaches is due to D-Day. * Iron Man having "non-business" briefcases is a reference to the Iron Man Armor that transform into briefcases. * Red Hulk's design alludes to his military background in the comics. * Iron Man offering Rescue a job at Stark Industries is a reference to her comic counterpart. * Star-Lord's talk of a dance battle is a callback to his Earth-199999 counterpart's mock dance battle with Ronan in Guardians of the Galaxy. * Wasp made reference to the daytime soap opera Days of Our Lives. * Captain America meeting T'Ckaka is a reference to . * Pym wishing he came up with Ultron references to him being its creator in the comics and Ultron naming himself. * Black Panther's time in Hell's Kitchen is a reference to his time as protector of the kitchen in Black Panther: The Man Without Fear. * Winter Soldier repeating the phrase, "I'm with you 'till the end of the line..." is a direct quote from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. * Loki's nickname for Black Panther, "Dark Leopard," is a reference to when the character's name was changed to "Black Leopard" to distance the character from the Black Panther Party. * Baron saying he planned to create a "Thunderbolts" is a reference to Hawkeye's tenure as the Thunderbolts leader in the Marvel Universe. * Tony calling the Starstones "Magically Delicious" is a reference to Lucky Charms. * Kate Bishop is referenced when Clint Barton mentions needing to train a new Hawkeye. * Spider-Man's requiring 2099 Oscoins to unlock is a reference Spider-Man 2099. * When Spider-Man proposed to create a think tank; Black Panther proposed The Illuminati, a think tank 616 T'Challa served on; while The Leader proposed The Supreme Intelligence, the ruler of the Kree Empire. * Director Fury saying the public prefers serious and mean heroes to those who joke around and have fun is a play at the differences between Marvel's cinematic universe and DC's extended universe. * The battle at the top of the Oscorp Tower might be a nod at a similar encounter from the third act of ''The Amazing Spider-Man''. * Mary Jane being kidnapped by Osborn and taken to George Washington Bridge is a reference to ''Turning Point'', an episode of ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'', which itself is a reference to . * The shared action, "Share a Moment," between Iron Spider and Spider-Man and between Wasp and Spider-Ham is a reference to the prior's kiss in Spider-Man. * Spider-Man 2099's story of Iron Man's future is the same story Andros Stark told in ''Iron Man 2099''. * When asking about the future, Wasp refers to The Jetsons. * Spider-Gwen is mentioned to be both a bodega clerk and a Web-Warrior, dictating she chronically came from sometime between and / . * Spider-Man 2099's rank 3-4 outfit resembling a luchador is a reference to how his costume was a Day of the Dead outfit and how the original Spider-Man was a wrestler. * The inclusion of Spider-Mech is a reference to the ''Supaidāman TV series''. | Links = * Interview with http://www.idigitaltimes.com - Confirms the future appearances of Winter Soldier and Thanos, confirms Tigra as a student and Hank Pym possible being playable(he is currently a teacher), also confirms that there will be a Multiverse in this game and we will explore it. * Comicbookresources interview - Confirms some of the game voice actors and talk about future plans. * Google Playstore Game * Itunes Store Game * David Nakayama Interview }} Category:Allen Warner/Writer Category:David Nakayama/Penciler